dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Adam Hall
Adam Daniel Hall is an Australian politician and representative in the International Confederation of Wizards. Signature Roleplayer :Adam's roleplayer is Echostar. Model :Adam's model is Robert Carlyle. Talk Bubble Appearance :Adam is a man of average height, with long brown hair, brown eyes, and a lightly shaven beard and mustache. Etymology :The name 'Adam' means "man", while the name 'Daniel' means "God is my judge". The surname 'Hall' simply means "Hall". History :Adam was born in Australia. He was a spoiled only child with very wealthy parents. He was a foreign student at Hogwarts, where he was a Ravenclaw. He was very interested in politics from an early age and held the ambition to become a member of the International Confederation of Wizards. However, he met Eve at Hogwarts, who was a Hufflepuff. After they graduated, Adam and Eve got married and had 5 kids: Evan, Alex, Thomas, Emily, and Patricia. :Eve was a plain Hufflepuff who only ever wanted to be a wife and mother. The couple made the agreement to stay in Britain, though Adam wasn't happy about it. Because he was not a British citizen, it was very difficult for him to find work. When he lost his job, he demanded that the family go to live in Australia, where he was born. Eve refused to uproot the family, as Evan was due to go to Hogwarts the next year. The disagreement resulted in the divorce. As part of the custody agreement, Adam took the two oldest children, Evan and Alex, while Eve took the three youngest, Thomas, Emily, and Patricia. The father, Evan, and Alex left for Australia after Adam told Eve that he never wanted to see her or their younger children ever again. :Adam has re-established his political reputation in Australia and has joined the International Confederation of Wizards as an Australian representative. Personality :Adam has a sinister style and a fierce ambition to serve in a place of power in Austria. He makes deals to get what he wants, rather than use physical force or murder. He has a complex character and a keen eye to detail. Adam has been able to outwit others easily with his use of words and clever cunning. He doesn't care about his children except to make sure they are fed, educated, etc. He secretly dreams of establishing an Australian monarchy with him as king, and is secretly working his way toward power. Wand :Adam owns an acacia wand, 10 1/2", with a phoenix feather core. :Acacia wands only work well for those extraordinarily gifted in magic, and refuses to work at all for anyone who is not is master. :The Phoenix Tail Feather is a rare type of wand. These wands tend to be capable of the greatest range of magic, though they may take longer than either unicorn or dragon cores to reveal this. They show the most initiative, sometimes acting of their own accord, a quality that many witches and wizards dislike. These wands tend to be picky when it comes to potential owners, for the creature from which they are taken is one of the most independent and detached in the world. These wands are the hardest to tame and to personalize, and their allegiance is usually hard won. Template Category:Echostar Category:Characters Category:Wizard Category:Half-Blood Category:July Birthday Category:Male Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Name begins with "A" Category:Acacia Wand Category:Phoenix Feather Wand Category:Ravenclaw Category:Adult Character Category:Divorced Character Category:Patronus Listed Category:Right Handed Category:Sea Patronus Category:Large Patronus Category:Born in Australia Category:Australian Category:Member of the International Confederation of Wizards Category:International Confederation of Wizards Category:Ravenclaw Alumni Category:Straight